December 19 Dev Build
The Dev Build released on December 19th was rather huge to put into the main changelog, so I created it's own page to link it there. It is still considered version 1.1.0 Airbending Changes *AirBlast and AirSuction can now affect the user if a different origin is selected. *Disabled super jumping with AirScooter selected to help make AirScooter easier to use. Waterbending Changes *Fixed a bug where a frozen Wave wouldn't thaw upon player death. *Fixed a bug where the top of a WaterSpout was bendable from some abilities. *Fixed a bug where a frozen wave would stay around forever if someone changed worlds. *Reduced IceSpike's damage to 1 heart and added a ~3 second slow effect when it hits in preparation for its rework. *Can now bend from Water Bottles. *Fixed bugs in WaterManipulation. *Added Torrent. *Added a Slow Effect to Bloodbending. Earthbending Changes: *Bug Fixes with Catapult. *Allowed Earthbenders to take no fall damage in protected zones provided they could have used their passive to begin with. *Revamped Earthbending reversion (for the third time) Almost all reversion bugs fixed. *MoveEarth has been significantly improved. Moved sand becomes sandstoe temporarily, and plants and snow are not destroyed with Earthbending. *Shockwave fully fixed. *Fixed some bugs with EarthWall looking weird. *Fixed EarthBending reversion not resetting blocks to be earthbent again. *Made temporary air blocks generate separate from Earthbending. *Made earthbending reversion drop what the blocks should drop when mined, instead of the blocks themselves. Firebending Changes: *Fixed a bug where illumination could drop a torch from Water Flow. *FireBlasts explosion is now primed TNT. Fixes bugs with CreeperHeal and other protection plugins. *WallOfFire is now reliable. *Fixed a bug where FireBlast's fireball wasn't stopped by Bending. *Potatoes can now be cooked by Firebenders. *Fixed a bug where Illumination persisted after player logout. *Fireball has a larger acceptance range for hitting someone. Chiblocking Changes: *Made chiblocking only happen on attacks that deal 1 damage (Half of a heart) General Changes: *Made Bending far more stable -- when something could have caused it to crash, bending instead resets and prints the error to both the server and bending.log. *Fixed a problem with removeAbility and MySQL *Added Extra region protection from ignite and explosion with WorldGuard and Precious stones. *StopAllBending properly stops all Bending. *Began to implement global and individual cooldowns. *Implemented a new way Bending is remembered. Should completely fix any lag from changing Bending. *Abilities that lasted as long as they were bound have been altered to last as long as you have permission to bend them. (Tremorsense, PhaseChange, etc) *Changed the way potion effects from Bending are handled, to not override existing potions that were legitimately obtained. *Added a feature to prevent Bending on BlockPlace and InteractEvents (Like opening a chest) *Players can no longer bend if they themselves are in a protecte region (to prevnet things like Lightning inside of a safe zone to an outside one) *Fixed permission issues. Misc. The new bukkit broke a couple of features, they have been deactivated for now. These are: *AirBlast will no longer flip levers. *RapidPunch does not animate anymore. Category:Updates